Flawed Tracer
by romeoharvey
Summary: Bobby suffers a violent attack.


**Flawed Tracer**

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Law and Order: CI_

"Oh my god! Bobby, are you okay?" Alex yells as she rushes towards her partner. Just as she reaches him, he pushes himself so that he is leaning with his back and head against a fellow detectives' desk.

Bobby knows there's something weird going on. The first hint is Eames kneeling next to him, feeling his head as if to check for damages, and the second isn't hard to miss; practically everyone in the office is standing in a semi-circle around them, and lastly, the front of his shirt and pants are soaked. From the aroma, and the Styrofoam cups lying around him, he knows it's the coffee he purchased on his way into the One Police Plaza that's currently seeping through his clothes and scalding his skin.

"Bobby, honey, can you hear me? Come on, just nod once if you can." Alex firmly encourages her downed comrade. At the confused Goren's nod, she lets out a sigh of relief. While still rubbing her partners head soothingly, especially over the spot where a deep scarlet bruise is forming, she glares daggers up at three of their coworkers.

"This is all your fault!" An enraged Alex growls to them through clenched teeth. They have the decency to at least look embarrassed, and the intelligence to begin slowing backing away from Eames, who resembles nothing more than a mother bear readying to rip out the organs of anyone who would dare harm her cub.

Bobby groans, shifting so he is sitting without the support of his arms, so he can reach up and get an idea as to why his head feels like the site of a long-anticipated wrestling match. Unconsciously slapping his hand away, Alex continued to softly massage the left side of his forehead. He mumbles out, "Eames, what happened?"

Her expression becomes that of gentleness and concern so fast that those of the audience who blinked missed the torn look in her Alex's eyes; torn between comforting her partner, or putting the three officers in a world of hurt. Instead, she chooses to exploit their current, most-likely temporary terror, and orders them, "Go get a damn ice pack and some towels!"

As the three men run off and the chances of any being beaten to a pulp reduce, the crowd disperses.

"What happened?" Goren repeats as the world become a lot brighter, now that there weren't tall statues blocking the lights.

Alex thinks back to what had happened, and carefully selects the parts she can tell Bobby.

_For the first time in memory, she had walked in earlier than her partner. It was a Friday, and hopefully all they would have to do was backlogged paperwork; Alex was exhausted, sleep had chosen, as it always did after troubling cases, to elude her. And yesterday had been nothing if not troubling. They had found that a normal, sweet looking teenage girl had been killing off her boyfriends. It was the seemingly normal aura that girl gave off that had been troubling Eames, so when she had reached her desk, she reclined in her chair as comfortably as she could manage._

_Uncounted minutes went by in peace, and then Alex heard her partners' name spoken in _that_ voice; the one that pointed to the blabbering idiot like a huge arrow, engraved in neon with the words, "My life isn't valuable to me." _

"_...So the freak is just staring at that little girl while she's crying her eyes out. I hear he got Carver to get her four life sentences." _

_That's all it took to set Alex off, those scum had no idea what that innocent-looking girl had done, and they were bad-mouthing her partner for no reason. Standing to her full height, she was still forced to tilt her head up to see the dumb creeps, but the fury in her eyes made up for everything she lacked height-wise as she marched towards her victims._

_Aforementioned victims' eyes wide, they all ran to the door, in attempt to escape their respective fates as live targets to a wild Eames. Cursing violently when two of them had hid behind other officers, Alex decided to target the slowest one. Picking up an especially large stapler from a random desk, she flung it at him, screaming in frustration when it only nicked his shoulder. From another desk she grabbed a hole puncher. Getting the prey in her line of sight she tossed the heavy instrument with frightful accuracy, unfortunately, he was was right by the entrance. And unfortunately, he looked back and ducked in time. And unfortunately, Alex's aim wasn't too good today. _

_Obviously, the hole puncher had to hit _somebody_, and that somebody was the very handsome, very preoccupied partner she was struggling to defend, whom, rather coincidentally had materialized in the path of Alex's make-shift weapon. _

"Umm, Bobby..." Eames starts awkwardly.

"Yes Alex?" He looks at her with big, brown, trusting, puppy-dog eyes.

Coughing lightly, Alex continues, "Bobby, you have to be more careful, you hit your head on the door frame walking in."

_Flawed Tracer : Flawed Tracer : Flawed Tracer_

_Note: So, does anyone like this? Please be critical when reviewing, I want to know if the past and present tenses are good, and if the words and paragraphs flow nicely. I love it when I get signs that people are actually reading the stuff I post._


End file.
